GATE: ¡Entonces el ejército rojo fue a pelear allí!
by Sethor
Summary: La puerta se abre en otro lugar, en el país sudamericano de Argentina. Acompaña a unos miembros del ejército rojo en su viaje por el mundo a través del portal


**GATE: ¡Entonces el Ejército Rojo fue a pelear allí!**

 _Buenas queridos lectores, aquí Sethor con una nueva historia. Me desperté hoy y en vez de estudiar para un parcial que tengo mañana me vino a la mente la idea: "¿Y si también se hubiese abierto una puerta en Argentina?" y bueno, me puse a escribir. Si les gusta puede que siga, porque por el momento es sólo la introducción. Sí gusta haré todo el Fanfic, y si no lo haré igual pero muy mal._

En la medianoche del lunes en San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina, un portal se abrió en medio de la Plaza Independencia, centro de la ciudad. Del mismo salieron una legión de soldados con armaduras de apariencia romana, con lanzas y caballería.

Por si no fuera poco eso, también empezaron a salir criaturas fantásticas de aspecto humanoide montadas en lo que parecían ser dragones. Todos estos nada cotidianos hombres y sus monturas se quedaron quietos observando a la multitud.

La gente se asustó al verlos y se alejó despacio entre murmullos, pero hubo otros que se acercaron con sus smartphones a tomar fotos y videos de los mismos, pensando que eran alguna clase de otakus o actores a punto de hacer alguna escena de película. Los soldados lo notaron y luego de ver que no eran una amenaza ni que esas extrañas cosas en sus manos fuesen peligrosas tensaron el agarre de sus armas. Por la poca luz de esa noche de luna nueva no podían verse bien las expresiones de los hombres en armadura.

Cuando estuvieron al alcance de las lanzas los soldados movieron sus manos, empujaron y los desafortunados que se acercaron fueron empalados, los mas suertudos murieron de inmediato pero hubo otros que tardaron horas en morir desangrados, tirados en el piso retorciéndose de dolor gritando con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban.

El grito de terror de los transeúntes fue opacado por el grito de guerra de los soldados de apariencia fantástica. En una perfecta formación de ataque avanzaron por la avenida hasta llegar a la casa de gobierno donde unos pocos efectivos policiales fueron vencidos por la superioridad numérica.

La mayoría de los dirigentes de la casa de gobierno pudieron escapar escoltados por guardias, pero hubo varios desafortunados que no lo lograron. El lugar fue tomado por las fuerzas invasoras y esa noche hubo pérdidas de 1.000 personas. Los invasores se atrincheraron en la Casa de Gobierno y a pesar del cerco que conjuntamente hicieron los policías y gendarmes no pudieron expulsarlos. No podían usar explosivos ni armas de gran calibre puesto que era un edificio histórico.

Pero los tucumanos no se quedaron de brazos cruzados ni tampoco lo hizo el gobierno Argentino. Los ciudadanos saquearon las tiendas de armas y se organizaron en milicias dirigidas por el Partido Bolchevique de Argentina, que llamaban a expulsar a los enemigos de la clase trabajadora de la ciudad.

El ejército enemigo parecía creer que tenía el control total de la ciudad y salía en escuadrones para asegurar su dominio de la plaza. Pero gracias a las tácticas guerrilleras y a la experiencia histórica de expulsar a los invasores se pudo matar a los escuadrones sin bajas por parte de los milicianos. Las lanzas y los escudos no eran efectivos contra las bombas molotov ni el fuego de semiautomáticas. Los dragones eran vistosos y fáciles de derribar, lo que hizo que lo que en principio era una invasión se volviera una guerra de desgaste. El ejército de guerrilleros aparecía de la nada, atacaba rápidamente y luego se iba para volver en un momento de descuido minando la moral del enemigo.

Mientras tanto la gendarmería en conjunto con el ejército pudo al fin sacar a los invasores sin destruir el monumento histórico perdiendo veintisiete hombres y logrando capturar a varios cientos luego de tres días.

El ejército rojo argentino, como se empezaron a llamar los partisanos del Partido Bolchevique, capturó a algunos humanoides y trató de sacarles información pero la barrera de idioma lo hizo imposible, así que solo los fusilaron.

Cuando los invasores fueron repelidos y hechos prisioneros una parte de la población pensaba que todo había terminado, pero desgraciadamente se equivocaban.

Cuando se supo que al otro lado de la puerta que había traído destrucción y muerte a Argentina albergaba gente y recursos muy valiosos empezó el verdadero problema.

Al parecer otra puerta se había abierto en Japón, donde las JSDF pudieron también expulsar a los soldados enemigos. El problema era que Japón tenía suficiente poder político como para evitar incursiones a sus terrenos, Argentina no.

El gobierno estaba dispuesto a negociar con Estados Unidos los derechos de los recursos tras la puerta, de hecho pensaban dar una gran parte de los mismos a los EEUU e instalar tres bases militares para evitar problemas con ellos. Las condiciones eran bastante humillantes y hasta iban a endeudar al país, lo que desató el descontento popular.

Los bolcheviques, que eran bastante populares desde hace años en el país por sus ayudas a la clase trabajadora y la toma del ingenio azucarero de una ciudad de Tucumán, dirigieron la oposición al oficialismo. Organizaron sus consejos (llamados sóviets) en todo lo ancho del país y empezaron a ganar un poder paralelo durante los meses en los que el gobierno trataba de negociar con EEUU.

Poco a poco la gente se unía a los sóviets o asambleas y en ellas se votaba representantes que actuaban en nombre del pueblo, cobraran el salario de un obrero y era posible destituirlos inmediatamente si incumplían su palabra.

La izquierda trotskista que venía ya no era el partido socialista de mayor cantidad de miembros. De hecho muchos de los militantes del Frente de Izquierda se unieron a los bolcheviques.

Entonces se dio un paralelismo en el poder de Argentina pues si bien el actual presidente y los miembros del poder legislativo y ejecutivo tenían el poder oficial, en la práctica lo tenían los sóviets.

Antes de que el presidente Juan Ernesto Aramburu pudiera firmar el acuerdo estalló la revolución. La dirigían los sóviets de obreros, campesinos y soldados encabezados por Luis Alberto Varela, apodado "Tucu". Fue relativamente fácil tomar el poder pues miles de soldados se habían organizado en consejos leales a los bolcheviques y como si fuera la revolución de octubre de Lenin en sólo un día se tomó el poder.

Se declaró entonces la creación de la República Socialista Soviética de Argentina. Se hizo una nueva constitución y se empezaron a dar los pasos para industrializar el país y colectivizar el campo dando un "gran salto adelante"

Desgraciadamente esto no le cayó muy bien a los países más poderosos. Si no fuese porque Brasil estalló en guerra civil unos meses antes y Chile había enviado tropas a medio oriente en apoyo a EEUU, el nuevo estado argentino hubiera tenido muchos problemas.

El nuevo ejército rojo pudo defender a su revolución y expulsaron a los enemigos en sus fronteras en tres decisivas batallas contra la base militar inglesa en las islas Malvinas y en dos contra mercenarios que atacaban desde Uruguay.

Murieron 10.000 soldados y fueron enterrados con todos los honores. El apoyo al nuevo gobierno se aumentó al hacer a los ingleses volver a renegociar el dominio sobre las islas que habían llevado a la guerra décadas antes.

En el congreso del Comité Central del partido se decidió avanzar lo más rápido posible con la modernización del país, la reforma agraria y la expropiación de los medios de producción.

Se organizó, al mismo tiempo, al Servicio de Seguridad Revolucionario (SSR). Un organismo de inteligencia que se encargaría de salvaguardar la revolución de todos sus enemigos bajo cualquier costo. Esto quedó demostrado en los arrestos y detenciones de contra revolucionarios y algunos militares que querían organizar un golpe de estado.

Pero para no tener demasiados problemas juntos, pues los grandes oligarcas poseedores de esas tierras no querrían obviamente que se las quitaran aún si se las compraban, tenían que ganar nuevas tierras mientras buscaban evidencia de corrupción a los grandes millonarios -a los que sabían se les encontraría algo- y se defendían de agresiones de los países mas fuertes. Si había pruebas podrían proceder sin que nadie objetara.

Por suerte los cubanos habían desarrollado la bomba atómica y una alianza con ellos había sido pactada, además de que habían negociado la entrega de técnicos e ingenieros norcoreanos a cambio de alimentos. Eso les daba tiempo y evitaría que Estados Unidos enviara todo un ejército contra ellos.

Así, después de tres meses, se envió a un cuerpo del ejército rojo de tres divisiones de 6.400 cada una al interior de la puerta.


End file.
